There For You
by Mii-Chan 24
Summary: I wasn't going to make it; I knew as soon as Kronos's sword hit me that, even if I got dunked in an ocean, I'd never be able to recover. Character Death One-Shot Slight Percabeth


**There For You**

**By Amaya 24**

**A/N: For some strange reason, I was feeling kind of... depressed. And I started thinking about what would happen during the final battle. More importantly, what would happen with Percy. **

**Disclaimer: Honestly, guys. Why would you even **_**ask**_** if I owned this?**

**- - - - - - **

I wasn't going to make it; I knew as soon as Kronos's -- _Luke's --_ sword hit me that, even if I got dunked in an ocean, I'd never be able to recover.

I wasn't going down without a fight, though. With the last dregs of strength, I swung Riptide around, striking the Titan Lord square in the chest.

Everything after that was a blur to me; Kronos fell, I was sure of that. The same cold, dark energy I'd felt when I first saw the Titan hit us all like a tidal wave, stopping everyone in their tracks. Vaguely, I could have sworn I saw Nico recover quickly, lopping the arm of his enemy off. Grover continued playing his pipes like a madman, trying to give us some sort of advantage. Annabeth and Clarisse had partnered up, and were fighting back to back. Tyson was whacking things left and right, roaring angrily, a threat all on his own.

Then I saw others I knew; Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard fighting along with each other, helping each other out where they could. Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin and the remaining Dionysus twin --Pollux -- were whacking at skeletal soldiers and serpent ladies as fast as they could. Chiron was shooting arrow after arrow at anything that posed a threat to campers, the Apollo campers giving him backup.

None of it mattered anymore, though. Luke's body crumpled, and I knew the Titan menace was over for now, but that wasn't enough comfort for me.

Slowly, so much so I thought maybe Kronos had survived, I fell to the floor on my knees, breathing hard. My throat felt like sandpaper, and my arm jolted painfully as Riptide clattered to the ground.

I coughed, phlegm or saliva or whatever it was coming up my throat like acid. I held my palm up and spit out, my heart stuttering when I saw the blood. _Oh, gods, no..._

"Percy!" I looked up and saw Grover and the rest of my friends running towards me joyously. We had won; why wouldn't they be celebrating?

I gulped back some blood, my throat complaining in response. Ignoring that, I dragged the back of my hand across my mouth. I still had some time left -- if I didn't move _at all_, I'd be able to say goodbye properly.

"Percy! You did it!" Grover came over and crushed me in a hug, making me want to cough again. _Hold on, Percy. You can do it. Just a little more!_

"Yeah," I muttered, a small smile on my lips. Beckendorf laughed, clapping my shoulder. I saw that his other arm was badly injured. Silena was holding onto his good side, tired but happy.

Grover whooped and pranced around, playing random notes on his reed pipes. Clarisse gave me a small, grudging smile, and Silena kissed my cheek. Chiron smiled down at me, relief on his face, and the rest of the campers began shouting my name. Tyson laughed, clapping delightedly, his face cut and bruised.

The only two not joining in were Annabeth and Nico. I glanced at my cousin, meeting his eyes. He nodded, his face drawn. He knew, then.

Annabeth, on the other hand, was staring at Luke's body, the only think left of Kronos. She looked like she wanted to cry, but was keeping it in for someone else's sake.

I looked around at everyone, my heart constricting sadly as I thought I'd never see them again. My brother, my best friends... my mother, who didn't even know what had happened. _She has Paul now, Percy. She'll be alright_, a rational part of my mind thought, and I nodded, my breathing more ragged now.

Grover frowned, the first of the partygoers to notice something was wrong. "Percy?"

I looked up, blinking away the tunnel vision. "What's up, G?"

"You're hurt!" He gasped, staring at me hard. I shook my head, but my protests went unheard. An Apollo kid, one of the healers, began cutting away my armor, revealing my blood-soaked _Camp Half-Blood_ t-shirt underneath.

Plenty of people gasped, eyes widening. I chuckled. "It's just a scratch."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" A strained voice snapped. I looked up, Annabeth's face blurring agonizingly. She glared at me, tears running down her cheeks. "Just let them take care of you, alright?!"

The Apollo kid grimaced but cut away my shirt, revealing a deep gash. He hissed in sympathy, staring intently. Chiron walked over, his face dark. "Jason? How bad is it?"

"Well, a band-aid isn't going to fix this, that's for sure," Jason muttered, trying to lighten the mood. He knew, though. They all did.

"Yeah, well," I muttered, pulling my shirt down as best as I could. "I don't like band-aids much anyways." I coughed again, blood flowing freely from my lips. Grover bleated, panic clear on his face.

"Nectar and ambrosia, quick! There's still time!" He called, and a few other campers nodded. Beckendorf shook his head, though. Tyson was crying, his eye leaking big fat tears.

"Guys, guys!" I called, straining to be heard. "I'm okay... I did what I had to..."

"Percy!" Someone shouted -- I wasn't keeping tabs anymore. I sighed, my breathing getting slower.

"Don't worry guys... I'll see you..." I could feel myself start to fade, so I forced my tired eyes to look around. Annabeth's face was white as a sheet, and she was crying silently. I tried to smile at her.

"Don't cry, Wise girl." I whispered, my heart stuttering. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you..."

"Percy!" She sobbed, her voice cracking. "Don't!"

"I'm sorry..." I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

- - - - - - -

**So it's not the best work I've done, but this came to me in the middle of the night. Figured it'd be best to let it out. So, read, review, leave a comment and tell me what you think. **


End file.
